You Think You’re Tough, But I’m Tougher
by supercsi4
Summary: Danny and Lindsay grow closer after he calls on her for support.


**You Think You're Tough, But I'm Tougher**

By: supercsi4

"Hey Danny!"

Lindsay and Danny had just arrived back at the lab from a crime scene and were met by a man at the front desk. Lindsay quickly noticed how attractive he was as she looked him up and down, but focusing back on his face, she realized he looked familiar. Looking back at Danny who moved forward to greet the man with a hug, she realized this man must be Danny's brother. He looked past Danny and to Lindsay saying,

"Who is this cutie you get to work with?"

Lindsay blushed and so did Danny.

"This is Lindsay Monroe…Lindsay, this is my brother Louie."

Louie extended his hand to Lindsay and after shaking it, raised it up to kiss the back of her hand.

"Very nice to meet you," he said.

Lindsay was getting flustered by all this attention and Danny was quickly getting irritated with his brother.

"Hey Montana, why don't you go get set up in the lab, while I walk my brother out?"

"Montana? Why does he call you Montana?" Louie asked Lindsay, but Danny cut her off.

"Long story, let's go."

But Louie offered one last handshake and said, "Well maybe you'll have to tell me some time."

Lindsay just smiled and headed to the lab. On their way out, Louie began the usual begging for money. Louie had a gambling problem and only came to Danny when he was especially in trouble but Danny would always come off with a long speech about helping him turn his life around and then ultimately deny him any money. But Louie was out of choices once again and thought it was worth a shot to ask Danny.

"It's just a little bit of money for now."

"Man, Louie, I just moved into a new place and I've got car problems and Christmas is coming up and man…I just can't help you bro."

Danny knew damn well all about Louie and his gambling troubles, but Louie always found a way to get the money and Danny didn't want to get sucked into that life, he'd rather just turn his head and forget about it.

"Just thought I'd ask," Louie said. "Nice seeing you, I'll see ya at Mom's for Christmas," he said with a hug and turned to leave.

"Oh and don't even think about calling Lindsay," Danny shouted. "She ain't your type."

"I know…she's yours," Louie smiled and walked away.

Danny walked back into the lab angry. He got so mad when his brother asked him for money and even more mad when he'd have to tell his brother NO. All Danny could think about was his brother, so the rest of the day, he was very unfocused and was so relieved to step thru his front door that evening. He was off tomorrow and looking forward to sleeping in. It was 2:15 in the morning when Danny's phone rang.

"Hello," he answered, still trying to wake up enough to listen to whomever was on the other end, calling him this early in the morning.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Danny Messer."

"This is he," Danny answered, more alert because of the unfamiliar voice.

"This is Mercy Hospital, we have you brother Louie here. I can't give you any more details over the phone, but you need to get down here."

Danny hung up and sprang out of bed, he dressed and sped to the hospital. After running into the hospital, Danny asked the women at the front desk to page Louie's doctor and he came down to talk with Danny.

"Your brother was brought in with multiple stab wounds and he was just taken up to surgery…I'm heading up there, if you want me to take you up to the O.R. waiting room."

Danny sat in a chair alone in the waiting area, head hung over, resting in his hands. He hadn't cried yet, but was very close to the edge of breaking down.

He heard the clicking of her heals getting louder as she approached him, and he took a deep breath and looked up to meet her eyes. She wasn't sure what to say or even why he'd called her, but she advanced with caution. His eyes were so sad, so incredibly sad. Her own eyes began to fill with tears and she couldn't help it. She wanted to stay strong for Danny, but seeing such a tough guy like him at the brink of a break down, she couldn't help herself. He rose from his chair and they both walked slowly toward each other.

"Danny…I'm so sorry," she said as she made the first move, seeing he was too weak to reach out anymore, she reached forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, welcoming him to take her as comfort. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and all the walls fell down and the gates opened. Danny sobbed into her neck and she followed suit, crying with him.

"I didn't know who else to call," he cried, "Thanks for being here Lindsay." She only nodded and held him close. There was no space between them as they stood there for what seemed like hours. Not a breath of air could fit between their bodies as they held on for dear life.

Danny had been in the waiting room for only about 30 minutes when the doctor came out to tell him his brother had died. Danny was in shock, his trembling hands pulled out his cell phone and first called him mom and sister. It'd be about an hour before they could arrive and Danny needed someone there with him now and he even surprised himself when his finger dialed Lindsay's phone number.

She answered the phone, "Danny, what could you possibly want this early in the morning?" After a long pause, "Danny?" she asked again.

"Umm…Lindsay, I'm sorry I called but…" Hearing Danny's voice crack, she began to really start to worry and he didn't call her Montana.

"Danny it's ok…what's wrong?"

"My brother…um…Louie…he was stabbed tonight and…um…never mind…I don't know why I called…"

"Is he alright, Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"Um…no…he…he…he died Lindsay."

"Oh my god Danny, I'm on my way." Danny didn't want to argue and managed a "Thanks" before hanging up. Lindsay hadn't known why he had called her. She knew that besides the constant teasing, there had been some obviously heavy sexual tension between them since the first day their eyes met. But at this moment, she knew exactly where she was meant to be.

After calming Danny down, Lindsay managed to get them seated back in the chairs. In silence, they sat side by side with Lindsay's right arm around Danny's left and holding onto his hand. No words were needed to show the support and compassion Lindsay was providing and the gratefulness and appreciation Danny wanted to show. Lindsay leaned over to rest her head on Danny's shoulder and Danny rested his head on Lindsay's. Closing their eyes, they both drifted off to sleep. Lindsay had agreed to stay with him at least until his mother arrived. An "Oh Danny!" scream from an elderly New York woman awoke them both from their brief nap. Danny introduced Lindsay to him mom and sister, but they could really care less given the situation. Lindsay gave Danny a last hug and excused herself to get to work. Danny spent the day with his mom, making funeral arrangements and calling family and then finally arrived home late, exhausted and lonely. More lonely then usual, all he could think about was having Lindsay in his arms again.

Lindsay spent a long day at work on little sleep, after spending all morning at the hospital with Danny. She arrived home exhausted and worried about Danny. He shouldn't be alone tonight. 'Would I be intruding if I went over to check on him?' she asked herself. He'd never admit he needed her, so she decided to go out, get some beer and pizza and head over to Danny's.

Danny didn't know who it was knocking on his door, but he knew who he wished it would be. He opened the door to meet eyes with Lindsay. He smiled at her but he couldn't hide his red, puffy eyes from Lindsay, showing he'd been crying most of the day. His mind was racing, he was sad, angry, confused. He didn't know whether to be glad to see Lindsay or mad to see that pity filled look on her face.

"Lindsay…" he breathed out "What are you doing here?"

Lindsay was confused that he wasn't more happy to see her, but she ignored it then walked past him and into his apartment. Setting down the beer and pizza, she opened a bottle, took a drink and handed one toward Danny.

He shook his head "You know I appreciate you coming to the hospital with me this morning, you know I do, but I don't need a babysitter, and I don't need your pity," he was getting more angry, "And I don't need your pizza or beer."

Lindsay was hurt now, she could have gone home and forgotten all about Danny, but the fact was she cared too much and she knew he wasn't meaning these things he was saying. He was grieving, he was being torn down and exposed to the only woman he didn't want to see it, the woman he was slowly falling in love with and because of that, he felt the need to push her away before she got to close.

"Danny, I'm not here to pity you or even feel sorry for you, ya big jerk." She smiled a little at that and so did he. They were both two stubborn souls destiny to be together.

"This tough guy thing is so not gonna work on me. I'm here because I care Danny. And you are the one who called me this morning, remember?" Lindsay shouted back, putting down her beer and stepping closer to Danny. She wanted him to know she wasn't backing down and he wasn't getting rid of her that easily.

"I was weak this morning, I didn't know what to do. My brother died Lindsay, my freakin brother died!" Danny yelled back, inches from Lindsay's face, eyes watering up again at just the mention of his brother.

"And I'm here to just hang out with you, keep you company, you shouldn't be alone tonight," Lindsay said, poking Danny in the chest.

"If you think this little charity thing is gonna help you feel better about yourself, you've…"

"Help me feel better? I'm here because of you, for you, not me Danny!"

Neither of them were backing down. They paused for a minute, mere inches between them now. Their heated argument had pulled them amazingly close together. Their heated bodies radiated to the other and their hearts were beating faster, eyes never breaking the stare. They were both so stubborn they wouldn't even be the first to break this staring contest. Lindsay raised her right hand and placed it on Danny's left arm, feeling his strong bicep. She'd been dying to touch him again since the hospital.

"I care about you Danny, that's why I'm here," Lindsay said, breaking eye contact and looking down toward her shoes. "I care and I'm worried about you." She got the courage to meet his eyes once again. Danny licked his lips and took a deep breath. He could continue this argument, but truth was, he wanted her in his arms again and those lips, those lips were calling to him. Lindsay was waiting for another fight and then she would give up and go home, but in barely a whisper, "Thank you," escaped from Danny's lips and she felt his breath on her lips. With Lindsay's back now up against the kitchen counter, Danny moved his hands to lightly touch Lindsay's waist, just above her belt, and both Lindsay's hands grasped onto Danny's solid upper arms. Time stood still as Danny's lips descended onto Lindsay's. Electricity exploded between them as all their stubborn, anger, and passion was poured into that first kiss. When they were finally out of breath, they broke the kiss and stared at each other in shock, then with a smile Lindsay said, "You are very welcome."

The End


End file.
